Communication is of major importance to our survival and yet we do not understand how the brain encodes this information. Moreover, much of human communication and language is predicated on learning simple auditory associations. Investigating non-human primate communication and learning can provide a template for the neural precursors of language. A guiding theme of this proposal is that a testable neural model of communication, including auditory learning, memory, and object identification, will emerge most readily from focused, detailed investigations of individual neurons and their perceptual and behavioral correlates. It was found recently that the cortex of the monkey's left temporal pole in the superior temporal gyrus is specialized for processing species-specific monkey vocalizations and this lateralization of communication sounds is similar to humans. The mechanism for hemispheric specialization in this case is suppression of the right hemisphere via the corpus callosum. Building on this finding, the selectivity of auditory neurons within the temporal pole to various sound stimuli, including monkey vocalizations, will be determined. Next, we will elucidate whether auditory responsive neurons within the temporal pole respond differentially to spatial auditory information and map their location. We will also determine if the temporal pole neurons are encoding conceptual learning and delay memory. These experiments are essential to describe the role of the temporal pole in communication. Specific hypothesis concerning the neural encoding of auditory information will be tested in awake monkeys using single unit electrodes implanted in the temporal pole. All together, the experiments proposed here address basic issues in auditory processing that have not been systematically explored. It is expected that a more thorough understanding of the monkey auditory system will provide useful insights into the neural substrates and mechanisms of human communication and into the causes and treatment of learning disabilities and communicative disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]